Love Like The Tattoo on My Forehead
by Nukii-Neku17
Summary: When Gaara loses the love of his life Matsuri he has trouble living his life as Kazekage. What makes things worse is that a new Akatsuki has formed. What are they after? He is assigned a body guard who he least's expects to be assigned to. She's not at all like Matsuri. Gaara/OC, Some Gaara/Matsuri. Naruto/Hinata.


**Hello! This is Nukii. I've been reading Naruto lately and I recently re-watched the anime where Gaara is brought back to life. Needless to say it gave me a big idea for a fanfiction. This is going to be a story about Gaara falling in love with an OC and it will also have small parts of Gaara x Matsuri but their NOT going to be the norm of this story. Please don't accuse me of lying XO this is more of a set up, hopefully if this gets some attention, later on it will be more of romantic chapters! If you want this to continue please REVIEW, follows and favs are greatly appreciated as well :) **

**I own nothing of Naruto sadly.**

-Death do us part

_I looked over everyone sleeping soundly on the grassy ground. Their breathing so calm that it relaxed my thoughts. I swiftly manipulated chakra into the ground, under the soles of my feet. I began to rise from the ground. After a few seconds past I was finally floating above the camp on my sand cloud. I continued to watch them as I let my thoughts drift aimlessly in my head. My eyes landed on one particular person soundly asleep on the ground. Matsuri. A small smile begins to creep on my lips. Ever since the day Naruto had rescued me Matsuri had stuck around. She had been determined to be one of my personal guards. Over the years I grew fond of her. The woman was just a bundle of pure love and kindness behind her random attitude. Who would've thought she'd be my new wife after all the things that happened. I sighed. Closing my eyes, I began to doze off. I shouldn't have closed my eyes. I would have heard the sound of the paper bomb going off right next to me. _

"Today were going to visit the ninja academy so you can observe the future genin's then after that were headed to Konaha to finalize the new tradings with lord hokage."

I massaged my temple as I listened to Temari tell me the days events and nodded, "Any word from the Raikage?" I asked. Temari shuffled through the papers in her hands. "Ah! There's a letter here from him! It says that its an urgent document."

Urgent? What on earth could be urgent to the big man? Lunch? I motion for Temari to hand me the letter. She almost drops the stack of papers she has while doing so. I examine the neatly packaged letter and open it slowly. It read:

**Lord Kazekage,**

**I have written to inform you about a new intelligence that has come to my attention. There has been a conformation of a newly formed Akatsuki somewhere in the land of fire. It is unknown, however, if they are of any threat. I hope we can arrange a meeting to discuss this event.**

**-Lord Raikage**

I stared at the letter blankly. Letting it sink in. A new Akatsuki. My chest lurched as I suddenly imagined the possibility. I look at Temari who had been waiting patiently for my response. "Arrange for a meeting with Lord Raikage as soon as possible and send word their way." I ordered. Temari nodded and quickly ran out the door. I looked around my office which was also my room.

"Gotta get ready." I sighed to myself. I leaned back against my desk and took in the sun that hit me from my open window on my balcony. As it warmed my body I breathed in and began to prepare myself for the soon to have conversations with the children at the ninja academy. Growing up I remembered how my father used to have to do the same thing. It was meant to inspire the children to become strong shinobi. But I always skipped school that day. Father always did favor the other children over me. I quickly decided to hurry up and get dressed. I fumbled through the piles of clothes on my bed, I hadn't been able to sleep since Matsuri-

I trail off.

I see a small blue heart necklace laying snugly on my white scarf. My hands began to tremble as I reach out to hold it. My heart pounds so fast everything starts to blur around me. I don't realize I'm even holding the necklace until I hear Kankuro yell my name.

"Gaara! You ready?!"

He bursts into my room. "Hey, hurry up, the kazekage can't be late! You can slouch lat-" he stops talking suddenly.

I guess he noticed Matsuri's necklace. I clench it tight in my hand so hard my knuckles start to turn white.

"Gaara... Uh, need help?" Kankuro asks. I silently hook the necklace around my neck and grab my white scarf and kazekage hat.

"Ready." I say.

**Temari POV**

Gaara observed the students as they all began to demonstrate their abilities in front of him and their teacher who was giving them directions. All of the kids were a wild mess trying to look presentable in front of their leader. Many so nervous that they became so terrified when it was their turn. Stage fright. I thought it was cute, I knew Gaara wasn't judging the kids harshly, he was a huge teddy bear when it came to kids, however he sat eerily still while he wrote notes on the profiles of the children.

I smiled as I saw one student run up to Gaara and give him a small item after their time was up. Gaara simply nodded and bowed to the young boy.

I looked around and tried my best to see how many more children where left. This was supposed to be a 2 hour event but with the number of students lined up it was long past the amount of time. I fidgeted, because at 12 o'clock sharp Shikamaru was supposed to arrive here at Suna with a unit to escort her, Kankuro and Gaara to Konaha. It was already 11:55.

As if on cue, Shikamaru entered the room, and smiled smugly as we locked eyes. I felt my cheeks burn. And my heart began to flutter in my chest. God the guy was cute. I waved him over and quickly kissed his cheek. He hugged me tightly, "Missed you Fanny." he said laughing, I punched his shoulder.

"Are we ready?" he asked looking around. I sighed and shook my head. "More just keep showing up." I reply. Shika nodded and looked at the time on his watch. "Think he'll be done in 3 minutes?" I rolled my eyes. "Wait here." I grumbled.

I began to make my way to Gaara who seemed to understand when he noticed me. He raised his hand up stopping everyone in the room in their tracks. The young girl who was still demonstrating noticed everyone stopping and looked around frantically unsure about what to do. Gaara stood and walked directly in front of the young girl. She looked up at him and turned bright pink.

"Please finish your work Lily." Gaara said softly. The young girl looked confused then perked up and finished her last demonstration of her shadow clone jutsu. When she was done, Gaara kneeled down to her level and spoke softly to her. She nodded fiercely and bowed to him. Gaara stood and bowed back. The little girl smiled at him, hugged his leg and ran off behind her teacher. Gaara was taken aback I'm guessing because he hesitated before he made himself look formal again.

"I'm sorry but that is all I can do today, I will return next week and we'll finish the rest of demonstrations then." he announced. Everyone went into a frenzy as they began to clean up. Shika walked up to Gaara and Bowed.

"Lord Kazekage, my unit and I are here to escort you to Konaha when you are ready."

Gaara sighed and bowed back slightly, "Lets go. Naruto must be getting impatient."

"And I also give my deep condolences on behalf of my unit here today." Shika says still bowing.

Gaara pats Shika's shoulder hesitantly, He sighs."Let us be on our way." Shika rises and turns to lead the way.

I grab hold of Gaara's arm. I know Matsuri's death is a sore spot for him. He turns and looks at me. His expressionless face paler than usual.

"Gaara..." I start. Gaara pulls his arm away slowly and turns away from me. "Come on." he says

_God I hope Naruto can help._

_"Matsuri, stay with me your going to be fine." _

_Matsuri looks at me and smiles. But just as quick as it appeared her smile disappeared and turned into a frown. _

_I try to pick her up but the wound on my leg and hip stop me. Water is rushing all around us. I try to move us with sand but I can't even produce enough chakra to stand on the water. _

_Matsuri is looking at me for so long without blinking that I begin to freak out that she's slipped away. I brush the strands of hair off her face to get a better look. _

_"Gaara." she says weakly. I know I have to get her to a healer. I'm running out of time. _

_"Your going to be fine." I say, my voice cracking. _

_She reaches up and touches my face leaving a long mark of blood from her soaked hands. I don't care though. _

_"You...would have...been..."_

_The water starts to rush down on us harder. It moves us both down the river so fast that I almost don't grab onto the log that's closest to me. It starts to snap but I don't pay attention._

_I stare at her trying to catch every word she's saying._

_"a...great..." _

_"Gaara!" I hear someone running our way. Finally._

**BANG**

I wake with a jump at the sound. I quickly rush out of my tent and look around in panic. What was that sound? What's going on? Where's Temari? Kankuro?

"Oh! Sorry Gaara, Neji dropped a paper bomb." Kankuro tells me.

My face probably shows my inner shock.

My heart is pounding in my chest so hard and my breathing starts to hitch. _It was just an accident. _Temari makes her way over to me. I didn't realize how tightly I was holding the tent flaps until she taps my hand gently and I feel the fabric crunched under my white knuckled fist.

"Gaara are you okay?"

I look at Temari as I slowly let go if the tent flap. Heat flushes into my cheeks. "I-I'm fine."

My heart's pounding slowed down as I relaxed. _It was just an accident. _I let out a huge sigh in relief.

Temari entered my tent and knelt beside me. She touched my knee softly. "Gaara," she started. I look at her and I must really look out of it.

"Gaara, were around 2 hours away from Konaha. Maybe when we get there you can have some alone time with Naruto before you two talk about the trading."

I close my eyes and picture it. Naruto would probably want to hang out more than talk about the responsibilities that we both had to finish. Of course I have no problem with that, it was going to be the only time we can both relax. I smile at the thought of Naruto inviting me out to eat. Obviously ramen.

I open my eyes and notice that Temari's looking at me smiling gleefully.

"What?" I ask.

"You smiled." she replied.

I quickly get up and start to dress. "Lets hurry to Konaha." I say, avoiding eye contact with my sister. I hear her giggle as she exists my tent.

"Alright everyone! Lets get ready to move!"

I smile again. _Thanks Temari. _

**Naruto POV **

"Daddy! I wanna go and see the match that Kakashi Sensei and Guy Sensei are having today!" Minah says trying to lift herself up onto my desk with her small chubby arms. Her round face makes her pout much more cuter. She fails and trips on her long red hair.

The strong Uzumaki blood ran through her veins.

_She looks like Kushina._

I remember what Ganny said when she was born. I sigh and stand up to see my daughter getting up and fixing her headband. She was bearly 4 years old and she had already graduated from the ninja academy. Obviously that came from her mother's lineage.

"You okay hon?" I ask. Minah looks up at me and smiles widely.

"So can I go?" she asks. I sigh. She knows very well...

"Minah, Uncle Gaara is coming today remember?"

Her eyes light up at Gaara's name.

"Uncle Gaa-Chan is comin' today?!" she turned and ran out the door. "I'ma wait fer 'em at the gates!"

"Wait! He's not getting here until noon!" I yell after her. I run out into the hallway and see that she was already too far to hear me. I sigh in irritation.

I hear laughter behind me and turn to see Hinata. She stood with two guards standing next to her. Her belly was so much bigger. Ever since she became pregnant she had to have two guards with her at all times, actually after what happened with Matsuri, all high power wives that were expecting had to be protected. She coughs and smiles at me. "Guess she's really your daughter."

I roll my eyes and lean against the door frame next to me. I wave her guards away. As long as she was around me she was fine. They retreat and Hinata walks up to me. I lean my forehead against hers and close my eyes.

"Hey." I say

"Hey." she replies.

I hug her and realize that her belly is in the way. I kneel and place my head on her stomach.

"Hey buddy, your in the way."

**Smack**

I laugh and back away quickly.

After what seems like a whole hour of smacking Hinata stops and laughs. She sits down on one of the couches in the lobby where we ended up and motions for me to join. I do and lay down on her lap with my ear against her tummy. Gurgling sounds are coming from her. I'm not sure if she's hungry or its the baby moving.

"Naruto. Today Gaara comes right."

Must be the baby.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"I want you to spend time with him. He needs a friend." Hinata answers. I look up at her feeling confused for a second.

"Its been 4 months since the attack. I'm pretty sure he's sick of people treating him like a child. So take him out and distract him."

I look at Hinata surprised. "Uh, okay. I was going to try talking to him to see how he was feeling." I reply. Hinata shakes her head.

"If he wants to talk about it he will. Don't force it." she says sternly. I nod. Closing my eyes I remember the day.

_I run quickly through the trees. Sakura right behind me and Sasuke next to me. It was only a little while ago that we received word that the Kazekage's unit had been attacked by some unseen creature and ninja. _

_I left as soon as I heard. Sakura and Sasuke followed, I explained as we ran. Gaara's unit was still close to their border so_ _it was going to take a while to reach them. I clenched my teeth in frustration. _

_Hold on Gaara, Matsuri. Hold on. I begged in my mind. An hour past and we finally began to see the sand mushed with the grass on the ground. We were close. _

_I hear someone scream. Sasuke grabs me and decides to fling me closer to the sound. When I land I see a familiar red head struggling to hold onto a log that's about to snap from the river bed and plunge him over a waterfall. _

_"Gaara!" I yell running in their direction. _

_When I reach them I notice that he's holding Matsuri by just his fingertips. I grab her and try to pull her up but she's caught on something. _

_"Naruto..." she chokes out. I look her dead in the eyes and she smiles softly even with all this water hitting both of us. _

_"SAVE HER!" I hear Gaara yell behind me. _

_**Snap.**_

_I feel something ram into me and I tumble into the water. I wave my left arm frantically trying to grab hold of anything. When I do, I realize I'm grabbing Gaara who was now dangling over the waterfall on my left arm and Matsuri on my right. I focus my chakra on my knees so I won't drown from holding them_.

_"Save her!" I hear Gaara yell again. I look over my shoulder. Where is Sasuke and Sakura!? I see pink and black blur through the trees in high speed. Something must be wrong. _

_"Naruto, save her!" _

_I grunt and begin to pull them both. I pull Matsuri closer but she's stuck. I look at her and almost freeze. Her eyes are open, their staring at me with no emotion. No fear, no happiness, nothing. Her hand under mine feels icy compared to Gaara's that feels hot under my grip. _

_"Mat..suri..." I grunt trying to see if she'll answer. She doesn't. She's limp and is moving around wildly with the water crashing down on us making me start to lose my hold on her. "MATSURI." I say louder trying to get an answer out of her. But there is none._

_I know she's gone. _

_I look at Gaara whose losing consciousness and bearly holding on. _

_"Naru..to...please...save..her..." I can bearly hear him. Both of them slip from my grasp and I catch them before I lose them completely. I have to make a choice. Now._

_"Naruto!" I hear Sasuke. But he's too far. I grit my teeth and pull Gaara up so fast and hard that I feel my shoulder pop. He lands a few feet behind me. I hear Sasuke grunt behind me. Good he caught him. _

_My other shoulder pops too and the pain sends me over the edge. I'm too far from the water to focus my chakra to it. I'm falling. I realize, I'm no longer holding Matsuri's hand as we both plummet down the waterfall. _

**Well this is the end of this :) Please show your support if you enjoyed this :) No hate please. It's not very often I like a story so much that I write it. LOL I like to believe that some time in the future in the Naruto world, Sasuke is a good man. But hey Kishimoto only knows lol. Thank you for reading Please, please Review!**


End file.
